As Long As We Both Shall Live
by Vespucci
Summary: Mike Newton became a vampire. He was bitten by Laurent.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. DUH?!**

**Summary:**

With the fact of leaving Bella alone in the woods made her life extremely empty. Edward had gone to some 'distractions' while Bella was off discovering herself. She had left everything with Edward. How could she live or could she POSSIBLY live? With a miracle of course, that is with Jacob. The story "As Long As We both Shall Live" will not go on with that kind of story, but it would be something even more dramatic. Jacob did exist, but his world wasn't around Bella. He sees her as a friend, a sister. The dearest sister he has.

What would Bella do unprotected? Jacob, on the other hand was off to find some weird stuff for his Volkswagen- leaving Bella with no one except Charlie. Charlie? A human would never understand the world of mythical creatures like a vampire or a werewolf could do. What would Charlie do? Shoot the predators catching Bella as their prey? Yes, that's why Bella was left unprotected.

Victoria and Laurent are still on hunt, searching for Bella. Unprotected, fragile creature. . . What would that do to prevent the predators from killing her? Nothing, of course.

The right thing to say in this summary: Damn! Why did Edward have to leave Bella like that?!

**~~Chapter I: The Memory~~**

"_I'm no good for you, Bella."_

"_Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like begging. _

"_You're the very best part of my life."_

"_My world is not for you," he said grimly._

"_What happened with Jasper – that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"_

"_You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."_

"_You promised! In Phoenix, you promise that you would stay ––"_

"_As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me._

"_No! This is about my soul isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me––somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you––it's yours already!"_

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder––like the liquid gold had frozen solid. _

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

"_You. . . don't. . . want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

"_No."_

I remembered those hard times saying goodbye to the ones you loved when you aren't that prepared. I know how it feels, of course, because I've felt it.

I tried to shake off the millions of pain in my head, pretending it didn't exist. Then the words clung in my head as I remembered the deepest goodbye he left me.

"_It will be as if I'd never existed."_

Those toxic words! I've never heard such cruel words! My mind reacted. My heart felt like it was swelling, blowing up and exploding in my body, but my senses said that I would prove to myself that I was strong enough to forget those memories.

It's been five months since I was completely a wreck. I was oblivious reacting this way for so long, maybe because I'm already used to it.

I accepted that my life would be like this until the day I die. I took my chances and I was prepared to face my death. Even if I was stabbed, shot, an accident or even chocked to death, I was excited to wait for that time to finally rest and remove the pain from my restless body. My Prince departed, so will I.

_It would be the same as always Bella, _I convinced myself. Once I die, it would mark the first in my Top Ten Best Happenings in my life. Dying would be the happiest day of my life.

I won't commit suicide, especially if my family would experience so much pain. I would rather see them crying because I was murdered.

Murdered would be better than living.

I was stiff because I'd been in my bed for a long time now. Planning on the ways I would like to die or making a biography to leave a trace here in earth, even just a little, at least my family won't miss me that much. I rolled over my blankets and stretched my arms up as high as I could then I sat up and yawned.

After showering, I went downstairs to prepare Charlie some breakfast, my own daily routine to keep him from saying things like, "Honey, are you okay?" or "Any plans for today Bella?" This kind of speech was irritating me enough. Can't my father see that I left my friends in school and I was practically a hideous, cracked-up loner by now? Yeah, I was a loner. A pathetic loner.


	2. Chapter 2

**~~Chapter II: Bell~~**

I dressed up late with my usual blue jeans and sweat shirt. "Another day," I murmured as I got in the car. School was the worst everyday. I participated well in class, but I speak to no one. Even Jessica and Mike, when they try to tell me a joke, I did my best to stare at them without any expression in my face although the joke was quite interesting and they will look at me incredulously and will say things like, "Yeesh, just trying to cheer you up!" That was nothing for me of course, though I still wanted to have friends, I feel like they wouldn't be happy if they're spending the time with me. I would've been so hopeless. They hate me.

I arrived in school five minutes late and parked my car outside school leaving a 3 mile walk to reach the steps in school. I decided this kind of thing after semester because I wanted to be unseen or unnoticed every time I entered school. I will be like a ghost to them pretending I don't exist.

"_It will be as if I'd never existed,"_

The words echoing inside my head; emphasizing the phrase, 'never existed.'

_Don't cry Bella, everything's going to be alright. It's going to be okay. Just breathe; _my mind told me but it was too late. Tears were suddenly falling on my cheeks alarmingly fast. Sobs came, those kinds of sobs you see in children when they're left in the mall. I couldn't breathe well; my chest was occupied with all the upcoming baby sobs. My throat was busy with the lump that grew bigger and bigger by the moment, made speaking impossible.

I was awoken by a strange familiar voice.

"Bella, why are you crying?" It was Mike, he was bending his knees just to stare at my eyes with deep concern. His baby blue eyes amazed me for the very first time. He rubbed my back in strange directions like he was waiting for me to burp or something. Nevertheless, I was happy that Mike was here.

" M- M- Mike. . ." I choked out. My words are impossible to be recognized since it was rough and lumpy.

"Yes Bella, I'm here. What are you doing here? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Mike said his eyes burned with sincerity; his hair was gold in the sun.

"I- d-don't. . ." I was unable to finish. I couldn't help it. I reached out and placed my hand on both sides of his neck and sobbed on his shoulder. He placed his hands around my waist and hugged my gently. For the first time, I liked being hugged by Mike. It was sweet. He was warm and muscular.

"Shh. . . Bella. Everything's going to be fine, I swear. Come, I'll carry you. I'll drive you home okay?" He said. His voice was so gentle.

I couldn't speak; he carried me up into his arms, my head resting on his chest. He smelled like strawberry, probably his cologne. The weird part of it was, I sort of liked it. It has been a long time since I liked the smell of someone


	3. Chapter 3

~~**Chapter III: Of All People In the World~~**

MIKE'S POV [From BELL]

I came to school a little earlier than Ben and Eric. I was planning on making up a new bulletin for the school. Any way, I have 25 minutes spare time, so I was preparing my things, getting things from the locker and slipping a prank note in Eric's locker. It says:

Dearest Eric,

I've had crush on you since you transferred here. You're the best looking man in my sight. You will always be, forever.

I want you to meet me later. Period 5 outside the cafeteria. I'll see you there!

Love,

Anonymous.. 

I enjoy seeing Eric's old happy face screaming to me and saying "Anonymous speaks! Oh, I bet she's hot and I bet you're jealous." I hid a laugh while slipping the note in the grills of his locker. Then back to work.

Hah! I've finished my new bulletin in just 20 minutes! Beat that!

Anyway, the bell rang and it was my first period. Biology. It's the only class I had to spend with Bella Swan.

Bella has been my crush for two years now. I've been doing all my powers to lure her into my romantic hands and take her from that vile Edward Cullen. I can't understand what Bella sees in a guy like Edward. Oh yeah, he's hot but he hasn't got a personality like mine. He's dead, that's what I call him. And me? I'm the perfect boy there is for Bella!

Bella caught my eye even in the first day of school. She's brunette and her

eyes are those lovely chocolate brown which you fall deeper and deeper whenever you

stare at her. Her eyes make me feel warm despite of the cold weather. Just a hint of her eyes staring into my direction with one of her gorgeous, warm smiles will take my breath away easily.

She will always be the most attractive girl in my heart.

That reminds me, its five minutes late and I still haven't seen her. There was no one sitting beside Jessica. Once I caught Jessica's eye, she probably thought I was planning to sit beside her. I know Jessica too well. She thinks of me as his only man in the planet, though I was only his boyfriend once and never again.

Just then I thought of a plan to look for Bella. I would work on my super talented acting skills to work this out.

"Uh, excuse me Mr. Banner?" I said while pretending to have a serious headache. I practiced this for almost a week now because I've been planning to do this as an excuse for not taking my shift in the store.

"Yes, Mr. Newton? What's happening to you?" Mr. Banner asked, his eyes were curious and angry, probably angry because I interrupted him in discussing the wonderful life of molecules and atoms.

"I think I need to go to the clinic for a while. Uh, my head hurts real badly!" I acted, my palms touching my forehead and my eyes were closed, saying things like _uh _and _ouch _alternatively.

"Would someone please accompany Mr. Newton to the clinic, please?" Mr. Banner said with a dismissive tone I didn't like.

I'm really impressed with my acting skills. I should audition for the drama club. I'll be the star there for sure.

Eric accompanied me all the way to the clinic. But halfway there, I couldn't help it. I burst into laughter, tucking my stomach from laughing so hard.

"Why are you laughing?" Eric asked. He absolutely doesn't get it. Poor Eric; he was always so slow.

"Are you kidding me? Tell me I'm the best actor." I said between giggles. Tears streamed down my cheeks from laughing so hard. I wiped it away with the use of my fingertips.

"You stupid bastard! You should've told me earlier! I carried you halfway to the clinic! C'mon Mike, you know you don't weigh 5 pounds." He complained, wiping his sweat off with the use of his handkerchief.

"What a baby," I told him while looking around.

"What are you up to anyway?" He said incredulously.

"I've got a mission. Leave me alone, get back to class. Tell Mr. Banner you took me to the clinic. Go, you little whine baby." I teased. He was absolutely a whine baby.

"You're weird. Whatever you're up to, I'm not part of it." He said, palms up while backing away.

I rolled my eyes and went outside. It was windy, and cloudy. I hate times like this. It creeps me out, every time the cool breeze touches my skin.

I searched for Bella's car in the woods. She always parks her car here from now on, I don't know why but she probably wants to get unnoticed when going to school.

While I was walking, I saw a strange girl sitting beside a red Chevy truck with her head between her knees. Just one look at her, made my heart pump rapidly. Just one glance, brought sunshine in my day. It was the best face I've ever seen. It was nothing compared to Jessica's ridiculous face.

There was only one problem though, she was crying. Who made Bella cry? Her sobs were heard even if I was like, three feet away from her. Her body was throbbing, probably because she was sobbing too hard, making breathing impossible. I ran towards her and bent my knees just to reach the same level as her eyes.

Once again, her eyes brought warmth.

I drowned to those chocolate brown pools. I can't believe someone so beautiful could exist. I want to reach for her, to comfort her, to taste her lips. . . but I was afraid I might scare her. Instead, I rubbed her back in a circular manner, comforting her. She was so sad, her eyes full of agony. I want to kill the person who did this to her. Even if it was Edward. I'd kill him, just to make Bella happy.

"Bella, why are you crying?" I asked her, although I know she couldn't speak, but I was still curious to know why she is so sad

"M- M- Mike. . ." she choked out. Her voice was different, like she was crying for a very long time.

"Yes Bella, I'm here. What are you doing here? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" She stared at my face for a long time. Why is she staring at my eyes like that?

"I- d-don't. . ." she chocked out again. The next thing she did was a miracle. It was the sweetest thing I've ever felt in my whole life. She placed both of her hands in both sides of my neck and held me close, sobbing in my shoulder. I didn't care if I was getting all wet. I placed both of my hands on her waist and hugged her gently, pulling her closer. Her sweet scent erased all of my worries. She was stopping a little now.

"Shh. . . Bella. Everything's going to be fine, I swear. Come, I'll carry you. I'll drive you home okay?" It was hard to release her, but I did it, just for her. I realized that I love her deeply now. I don't want to be separated from her ever again.

I swung her up, cradling her head on my chest. I felt her warm tears soaking my shirt. It was difficult to release her. I heard her inhale deeply and sighed heavily. Then I saw her face, drifted to sleep. Bella Swan. My angel.


	4. Chapter 4

**~~Chapter IV: Feeling~~**

**Bella's POV**

Mike drove me home using my Chevy. I was resting my head on the windshield while Mike glanced at me every once in a while just to check if I wasn't crying no more. I was silent throughout the trip.

"Thanks Mike, you're the best." I said. He really was the best.

"Sure thing, Bella. You've always been the best." He flashed the widest grin. That made my face turn pink, heat was flooding through my cheeks. I looked away.

"Okay, bye." He said, getting out of the car.

"Um, Mike?" I said, grabbing his arm.

"Hmm?" he said, staring at my hand in his arm.

"Well, I was wondering if. . . maybe. . . you should come inside and take a rest first." That sounded like a question. "You don't have any car. I'll call Charlie to drive you home, okay? It's getting pretty dark." I thought of this idea because I want to repay him for what he had done. I was very thankful to have a friend like him.

"Would that be okay?" Mike said, his eyes were the most adorable kind of blue I've ever seen. I want to look at it even closer

"Um... Bella?" Mike called. I realized that I've been staring at his eyes for so long that I lost train of thought.

"Er… sure Mike, no problem. Charlie would be glad to help," I announced. Then he flashed a gleaming smile, that_–_I don't know where it came from_–_caused me to smile enthusiastically.

"Cool," he answered simply as we walked inside the house.

I grabbed the key under the rug and unlocked the door. Mike didn't need to look around because he went here several times already with his father. Mr. Newton and Charlie are friends here in the neighborhood. They used to go fishing during the weekends, but since Charlie was busy off doing some duties, Mr. Newton spent his weekends watching baseball in the Sports Channel.

"The place is small, sorry." I apologized, just to be polite. I also wanted to start a conversation.

"No need to apologize Bella. I think the place looks great." He said. He sat on the couch and looked around.

"Seen anything you like?" I asked, sitting on the next couch beside him.

"Just looking around. Really Bella, your place looks great."

"Uh, hey Mike, thank you for what you did… a while ago. Thanks for being such a friend." I said, patting his hand gently.

"That's nothing Bella. You should've seen the look on your face. I wonder who would ignore your face. They must've been stupid enough." He joked and laughed. I laughed weakly with him. He squeezed my hand.

"Do I really look that bad?" I asked. I was wondering if I look like a lunatic a while ago. I must've been crying my guts out.

"Not bad, I was afraid seeing you like that," Mike said. "It was scary Bella, like someone died or someone was murdered."

"Yeah, I know." And tears are swelling down my eyes.

"Oh crap, stop crying Bella. I'm sorry. C'mon get up." He reached my hand and held me up. Hugging me gently. I was sobbing in his chest. His hands wrapped around my waist, his face on my hair. His sweet scent lingering on every part of my body.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, until I realized that his shirt was soaked up with my tears.

I pulled back and stared at his shirt.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Mike! You want me to lend you a shirt? Charlie has plenty," I said, while wiping my tears with the back of my right hand.

"'S okay Bella, I'm quite used to it now," he chuckled. I laughed with him. Being with Mike makes me happy.

We talked about unnecessary things for a while, until we heard Charlie's Cruiser pulling up the front porch.

"Hey Bel_––_well hello to you, Mike. What brought you here?" Charlie asked, face all confused. He shut the door loudly and hanged his coat with his belt and gun.

"Good evening Chief Swan, well_–_er, um.." Mike said, looking all embarrassed.

"He helped me get home Dad. He doesn't have a car to drive, so I let him stay for a while. Could you drive him home Dad?" I asked. I was batting my eyelashes on Charlie. It always worked.

"Sure, Bells. I'll do it in the morning. Mike, you stay here for the night." Charlie announced, "Dinner's ready Bella?"

"Not yet Dad, I'm running a little late."

"Well don't forget to cook food for Mike too, okay?"

"Yeah, sure Dad."

"What was that about?" Mike asked, stunned by my father's order.

"Don't worry about it. He's just tired from work and needed a break" I explained in a low voice, "Don't worry, I'll give you some spare clothes and some puffy pillows before you sleep, okay?" I turned to him and raised my eyebrows.

"Uh, sure?" He said, looking embarrassed.

"Good boy," I said, smiling wide.

We ate dinner and talked about things from school He was careful not to mention the part where I cried like a baby. I owe him for that.

After dinner, he helped me tidy things up and wash the dishes. We had an agreement that I'll wash and he'll dry. It was fun doing it with Mike.

I got him the spare clothes_––_a purple shirt and beige shorts_––_and the fluffy pillows I promised.

He changed, and he was set for bed in the couch. His hair was messy, but I liked it. His eyes were adorable as ever.

Before going to bed, I wished him a good night.

"Bella," He called out silently, afraid to wake Charlie up.

I turned to him, "Hmm?"

What he did made my heart jump.

He caught my arm and pulled me gently closer, then planted a kiss on my cheek.

My cheek burned and turned deep red.

"Good night Bella," he released me and smiled a huge grin.

It was the very first time my heart faltered and jumped again.

I have to admit, I liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

**~~Chapter V: My New Beginning~~**

The next day, I brushed my teeth thoroughly and showered long. I went downstairs, surprised to see Mike prepared to go to school.

"I'll be driving you_–_I mean, us_–_to school today. Hurry up, and eat your breakfast." He commanded. I obeyed without saying a word, just nodding my head.

"Thank you Bella,"

"No problem" I didn't look up, afraid that my cheeks are burning scarlet.

"Why won't you lift your head up?" He finally said, noticing my actions.

I just chuckled, considering it as a joke.

Just then, he got up from his seat and lifted my chin up to look at his baby blue eyes. My cheeks were burning.

"Ahah! You're shy aren't you?" He teased.

"I'm not! I'm just, well," I couldn't find a word to replace "shy"

"Oh, my Bella's shy!" He teased once more.

I was thrilled hearing the term, "my Bella"

"I most certainly am not!" I said, moving my chin away. I pouted.

"Sheesh, silly Bella." He said and rolled his eyes.

Just when he was about to return from his seat, he stopped abruptly facing me again.

"Are you really shy Bella?" he said, there was no humor in his voice.

"Well, uh, um, yes.." I finally admitted.

He smiled and returned from his seat. His smile never left his face.

After eating, I grabbed my bag and signaled for him to come along. I closed the door and headed for the Chevy. He opened the passenger door for me and went inside the driver's seat roaring the engine to life.

We were quiet throughout the trip, but he was still smiling all the way.

Finally, we reached school. The moment I opened the door, his lips crushed on my cheek, kissing me gently again. I felt my cheeks burn deep red and I was staring down at the ground, completely embarrassed. The truth is, I like the feeling when Mike kissed me on the cheek. It was warm, soft and gentle. It was the best, but I still can't control my over active blushing.

He went down the car and held the passenger seat for me. I got out, red-faced.

We made our way to class, Jessica, Lauren and Angela was eyeing me and Mike. Mike was smiling widely and I was blushing deeply. I could see it in their eyes that they are burning with curiosity. I sat down beside Jessica, staring down and biting my lower lip. My heart was pumping rapidly.

"Why are you red, Bella?" she asked, her eyes are staring at my fiery cheeks.

"Hm?" I stared at her for a quick moment. "Nothing, I just tripped." I lied smoothly.

"Oh," she said while rolling her eyes. I bet she's expecting a new gossip coming from me. She stared at Mike's smiling face, then back to mine. I was so embarrassed.

Biology passed in a blur. I fixed my things and headed out for the door. I wasn't that surprised when I saw Mike waiting for me outside. He was leaning his body to the wall, his head bent down, looking at the ground and his hands were in his pockets, a picture of ease. He tilted his head to stare at my eyes and he was still smiling. I wonder if that hurt his face already.

"Hey Bella," he said. He was somehow hiding a joke. His eyes were the ones doing it.

"H- hi…" I said nervously. After that, he insisted carrying my things, but I declined. He's Mike, he wouldn't take a 'no' for an answer. He took my books away from my hands and carried it easily.

That kind of thing reminded me of someone that caused a huge lump in my throat. _He_ could've done that to me if _he_ was still here. I stopped abruptly; Mike noticed me and stared at my eyes.

"Bella are you crying? Here, take your things if that what makes you happy!" He said, panicking because he thought he made me cry for being a gentleman. It was partly his fault, but the rest of it was _his_ fault.

"_It will be as if I'd never existed."_

The words were in my head. Tears welled up in my eyes. I wasn't staring at Mike. I was staring at the ground. My tears falling on the floor. I couldn't help it. The sound of _his _voice and those pathetic words made my heart stop.

Mike was immediately at my side, patting my shoulders for comfort.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I won't do it again, I promise." Mike said; his voice nervous.

"Excuse me," I said while turning away. I ran away for the exit. Before I reached the door, I tripped. Mike was there, staring at me. We are the only ones here.

"I'm so stupid!" I cried.

"No, no honey. Don't cry. I'm here. Shh," he comforted me. He pulled me on his chest once more and I smelled his strawberry scent again.

"Mike!" I said, between sobs. His head was on my hair. His hand on my back.

I stopped crying and I pulled back from him. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and sniffed. "I'm sorry, Mike. I couldn't help it." I said while wiping.

He just stared at me with eyes of worry. His adorable blue eyes caught my attention; I stared at him for a long time. He was staring at my eyes too.

"Bella," he said, breathless.

That's when he pulled me closer and kissed me sickly sweet.


	6. Chapter 6

**~~Chapter IV: Sweet~~**

**Mike's POV **

Her eyes were so sad. I couldn't bear it any longer. Hugging her wasn't enough. Comforting her wasn't enough, either. I stared at those brown pools for a long moment while she stared at my eyes. Her nose and cheeks were bright pink; her eyes are red. Her lips are red. I imagined what it would be like if I kissed it. It would be soft and warm. _This is it, Mike. Time for you to kiss her, _my mind said. I, too, couldn't bear much longer.

"Bella," I said, breathless.

I pulled her close and touched my lips to hers for the first time.

Her lips were just as I expected. It was soft and warm, probably the best kiss I ever had. I kissed her for a long time. She didn't move, allowing my lips to concentrate. I opened my eyes and saw her eyes closed. I pulled back from her and stared at her face, she took too long to open her eyes. When she did, she turned into a lovely shade of red. I hugged her strongly. My arms were around her waist.

It wasn't enough, I thought.

I pulled back slowly and bent my lips to touch hers for the second time. Even if it was the second time, it was still the kiss I loved for a minute. She didn't react, allowing my lips again to touch hers. A long minute passed since I pulled back and hugged her tightly again.

She's now mine, I thought. I smiled, thrilled by the thought. I wouldn't want to release her now. It would be too difficult for me to do so. Instead, I spoke the words that were buried in my heart for two years now.

"I love you, Bella." I said and chuckled. I was the _stupidest _man on the planet. I should've taken her to dinner in a restaurant before I said that. I should've given her

the_––_

"I love you too, Mike." She said, hugging me tightly. I heard her sniffing. It made my soul jump, my heart pump and made me smile. It was the words I've been waiting for. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the moment.

She laughed and I joined in.

"Mmmm," she murmured. It sounded like she was enjoying it, too.

"Mhmmm," I did the same.

This moment was too perfect. I wouldn't want this to end.

It was impossible to believe this was happening to me.

Getting the girl I've wished was too much.

I've never imagined a happier man than myself.

Isabella Swan was really the angel of my dreams.

After an hour, she pulled back and stared at my eyes. I stared at hers, wondering what she was thinking. Her face was different, happier. But what she said twisted my face up into a form of agony.

"Make me forget him, please?" She pleaded- no, she begged.

"Oh, of course Bella. I'll stay here with you. I'll not do what he did. I'll be with you forever." I answered while grabbing her arm.

She wrapped herself into my body, I could feel her warmth radiating throughout my chest.

I will promise to be with her forever, to protect her. I will not do anything like that bastard did to her. I wouldn't stand a chance looking at her while she was thinking of him. I wonder if that vile was here and he saw us, he would've commit suicide. I don't understand him. A girl like Bella was a treasure and he left her? What an insignificant fool.


	7. Chapter 7

**~~Chapter VII: Fade~~**

**Bella's POV:**

It has been four months since Mike and I are going out. I loved him, he was my whole life. He helped me move on to be the Bella _he _wanted: human.

Each tick of the clock was a treasure to me. He never left me. I was thankful to have a lover like him, for he showed me the true meaning of love I've never experienced. His love wasn't about protecting my humanity; the love he showed was done emotionally and physically.

He gives me a flower every time he picks me up at school, he kisses me every time we're alone, and he tells me that he loves me all over again.

His family accepted me. My family accepted him so overall, we're the perfect couple. The whole school knows about our relationship. The first time we stepped there hand in hand caused the whole school to screech. Jessica and Lauren are already rebels, while Angela stayed by my side. Eric and Tyler are staying with Jessica and Lauren, participating on the 'Anti-Bella and Mike Campaign."

It didn't matter to us as long as we love each other. I transferred beside Mike in Biology since Lauren and Jessica are now sitting together; we have our own table now at lunch with Ang and Ben.

Everything was back to normal. I wasn't that sad anymore since I won my friends back­_–_ Ang and Ben, I mean_–_and I have the best boyfriend. I still don't believe that I have a boyfriend that loves me like Mike. I felt that I wasn't needed to be loved.

"You okay, Bell?" Mike asked, squeezing my hand.

"Yup, I'm fine." I smiled.

He bent down and kissed my lips quickly and gently.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"So do I," I said while smiling.

"Okay, stop the googling around!" Ben shouted since Mike was kissing me.

Mike pulled away but his hand is still on my face, "In your face, Ben" he said and kissed me again.

"Aww, you two are so cute together!" Angela said.

"Thanks Ang, I know we do." Mike joked while I elbowed his arm.

"Stop showing-off," I teased.

"What? Aren't we the perfect couple?" Mike said.

I chuckled; we are exactly the perfect couple.

The bell rang after a few minutes. We stood up and headed out for the door. Mike's arm was on my shoulders.

Time for Trigonometry, the only class I don't have with Mike. We tried to convince Ms. Cope to transfer his fifth period in Trigonometry but she says things like, "Over my dead body." Dang.

"Bye sweetie," he said while kissing my cheek.

"Bye," I said as I kissed his lips.

Trigonometry passed in a blur. Mr. Worgner taught us about some formula used to solve the equation on the hindrance of making mathematical whiz problems. I understood his lesson; others are busy trying to listen.

I met Mike outside the door and he caught my sight. He took my hand as we walked to our next class, Gym.

Gym wasn't that bad as long as Mike was on my side. He did his best protecting me from flying balls or boomerangs.

"Okay people, settle down." Coach Werlock said. "Today, we'll have the wonders of rope climbing. From the floor up to the ceiling, you're going to climb that rope to get that yellow ribbon alright? Let's pair."

Mr Werlock was not fair when he was pairing us. I was his least favorite here in class, so he paired me with the weakest link. This semester sucked. Mike's partner was all hail, the beautiful, Jennifer Rouch. She was also good in sports, so it was impossible for us to win.

"I hate this class," I mumbled then looked at Mike. He shot me a flying kiss which made me smile.

He ran to me and said, "I'll protect you, alright? Don't worry, I love you."

Just that, I trusted him.

We changed into shorts and shirts then we were off to work.

It was Mike and Jennifer's turn first. Both did gracefully. I was amazed to see them going up and down with so much grace. I wonder if I could do that.

The teacher hated me so we were the last to try out. Before I climbed the freaking rope, I shot a worried glance in Mike's direction. His face was also worried, afraid I might get hurt.

He winked and I breathed. _This is it, _I thought.

I climbed up the rope, it was difficult than I expected. Every move was a pain. My muscles were aching as I reached for the next step. With a miracle, I realized that I was already on top. I grabbed the yellow flag and sighed. I looked down, surprised to see the ground.

"Bella!"

It all happened very quickly then. My head spun when I saw the ground, I accidentally let go of the rope and I realized that I was falling. It took me a second before I noticed that I was sinking lower and lower. Then I heard screaming and shrieking and people calling my name. I heard Mike's voice, screaming my name. _I feel so light, _I thought.

Then I touched the ground and immediately fell asleep.

I never knew what happened then, like I was asleep all the time.

Where is Mike, Charlie and the others?

Why is darkness covering my eyes?

Am I forbidden to see them anymore?

Then I saw a light, I saw someone holding out His hand for me to reach. I was wearing white, He was wearing white. _This would be my time, _I realized. I reached for His hand. Before I could touch it, He told me something "_Bella, it's not your time dear one." _

God was talking to me. I was happy to hear His voice and I was happy to be in His hands, but it wasn't my time yet.

After that, a whirlpool sucked me out of place and I felt pain. Oh, the pain was bewildering! Scream and it won't do anything. Every part of my body is being smashed. It was terrible. I was all wet. I was soaked in something that made me dizzy. Blood. My blood.

Then I woke up.

My eyes were blurred, I couldn't see them clearly. I saw people with masks surrounding me. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak.

What is happening to me?

After a while, I drifted to sleep once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**~~ChapterVIII: Don't Let Her Die~~**

**Mike's POV:**

These past four months had been the best. Bella and I are going out! My wish came true after all. Oh, so many years I've waited for this!

I will never leave her. I gave her a flower each day and she was all giggles and kisses. Her eyes lit up and I was happy to see her.

One night when I was in her place she told me one thing that made my soul jump,

"Mike, you helped me move on." She said. Her words are so clear. I stood up and kissed her passionately.

Me? Mike Newton loving Bella Swan? Yeah, I couldn't believe it either.

School was terrific. I was happy to brag about the relationship I have with Bella. Eric and Tyler became my worst enemies together with Jessica and Lauren. They were rebels against me and Bella.

_Why won't they go out, _I thought. They are just jealous that I have something _they _wanted.

My family likes her and her family likes me too. Of course, Charlie knows me very well.

Today, we are having lunch with Angela and Ben. They are the only ones who wouldn't stand between me and Bella. According to Bella, they are her true friends.

I held her hand and squeezed it gently.

"You okay, Bell?" I said gently.

"Yup, I'm fine" she sounded worried.

I bent down and kissed her lips softly.

Then I whispered in her ear, "I love you,"

"So do I," she replied with a smile. I love her so much.

I kissed her again and Ben shouted.

"Okay, stop the googling around!" He shouted, annoyed.

I pulled away but my hand is still on her face.

"In you face, Ben." Then I continued kissing Bella.

Aww, you two are so cute together!" Angela said.

"Thank, Ang. I know we do." I said. Bella elbowed my arm. She hated it when I'm showing off.

"Stop showing off," her eyes were playful.

"What? Aren't we the perfect couple?" I teased, grabbing her waist.

She chuckled. She looks so cute.

The bell rang. We headed out for the fifth period. History sucks, especially if I wasn't with Bella. It's so unfair that Ms. Cope won't let us have the same class together. I get so lonely without Bella.

"Bye sweetie," I said while I kissed her cheek.

"Bye," she said and kissed my lips sweetly.

Huh, what would I do without her?

History passed in a second. It was easy staring into Mr. Cocker's eyes while I think about Bella.

I arrived in Bella's class five minutes earlier. I saw her, sitting there and learning about those stupid numbers. She is so pretty.

I met her after her class. I was leaning on the wall, head down and hands in my pockets. I took her hand and pulled her for Gym.

Gym wasn't that bad if Bella didn't get hurt. I was always protecting her, you see.

"Okay people, settle down" Coach Werlock said. "Today, we'll have the wonders of rope climbing. From the floor up to the ceiling, you're going to climb that rope to get that yellow ribbon alright? Let's pair."

I got paired with Jennifer Rouch and Bella was prepared with Heidie Tredlocks. Heidie was the weakest link in this class and Bella got paired with him because I remembered Bella telling me that Coach Werlock hated her. It was unfair! How could I protect Bella when she's not with me?

I saw her lips mutter something and she looked at me with worried eyes. Aww, my angel's sad. I shot her my famous flying kiss that she always loved. She smiled after that, I did it.

I ran to her and said, "I'll protect you, alright? Don't worry, I love you" and kissed her cheek.

Just then, I knew she trusted me.

We changed our costumes and started with the game.

It was our turn first. I did fine. I was used to this kind of challenge because I went to five summer camps already and they always do stuff like this.

It was Bella and Heidie's turn for last. I inhaled deeply, worried about my angel getting hurt. _Everything's going to be alright Mike. She's going to be okay._ My senses told me. I inhaled deeply again.

She shot me a worried glance and I winked at her. She breathed deeply through her nose and climbed up the rope gracefully.

Whew! My Bella reached the top without problem. I was thankful to see her there. She grabbed the flag and looked down, terrified.

She accidentally lost her grip and then fell down.

My angel, falling down. It was horrible.

"Bella!" I screamed.

It was the kind of scream when you are about to die. I wanted to catch her but it was too late. She hit the ground.

It was impossible too look at her. Her head was giving off blood rapidly. I heard

her body crack when she touched the ground.

I ran to her and bent my knees. "No, no, no, Bella, no!" I cried. Tears are falling off my eyes.

Her eyes were closed and I couldn't bear to see her die today. _No, don't let her die,_ I thought.

Coach Werlock and the other screamed Bella's name and a signal to call 911 and the doctors in the clinic. Everyone heard us screaming so they entered the Gym as well.

"Oh my gosh, Bella!" Angela shouted and pushed the people to look at her face. Angela was crying very hard while touching Bella. I was sobbing VERY hard and I couldn't touch Bella. No, this is a dream. No, this can't be happening.

Everyone was shrieking as they entered the Gym. Some people were crying and some were calling 911 while screaming. Others fainted just the sight of Bella.

Her blood was all over the floor. It was soaking my jeans and was soaking everyone's feet. Her blood was spreading rapidly.

I bent my knees there; I couldn't look at her anymore. My eyes are blurred because of the tears that are falling down my cheeks.

"Call 911!" I shouted as I turned around and ran outside.

There were the doctors, the helpers, the stretchers, the ambulance, and the police.

Charlie was there, running into the Gym. His eyes are wild, like he could kill someone. He caught my sight crying and held both of my shoulders. "What happened Mike? Where's my daughter?"

"She- she- she's.." I can't speak. I was crying too hard. Instead, I pointed to the gymnasium.

Charlie ran there as fast as he could.

I stayed there, my head resting on the door, praying for a miracle.


	9. Chapter 9

**~~Chapter IX: Gone~~**

**Edward's POV [1 hour earlier before the accident]**

"Edward, we're going hunting there in Mt. Sinai. Want to come?" Esme asked, she was trying her best to not freak me out.

I just shook my head.

"Okay then," she said. Her lips formed a hard line.

_What's happening to my son? _She thought. Her voice in her mind sounded like

begging and crying. I was so sorry.

I don't care about my existence since I left Bella. It was a stupid thing to do, but it's the only thing to make her safe. To maintain her humanity.

_I was a monster after all, _I thought and Then sighed. My life will be miserable for eternity.

_Stop it Edward! At least Bella's safe, _my mind said.

I sat down in the couch and waited for the night to come. I sat here for almost 6

months, leaving only if I was thirsty. I never spend time with my family during outdoor and indoor activities. I sat here, acting like a freak and a moron.

I spend my time thinking, breathing and staring off into space. It serves as my entertainment.

_Oh, let my life hath had faith in me, _I thought.

I waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and_–_

I heard my family entering the room. Whoa, they're fast.

They surrounded me, blocking their minds and seeing or hearing nothing from

them.

Alice came forward to look at me with worry. Her face looked like a messed up pixie doll. I knew something was wrong. They will block up their minds if something terrible was happening and they weren't ready to tell me.

Then I thought about something_–_someone.

_Bella. My Bella._

I stood up, my hands balled up in fists and I towered Alice, but I was still looking at her eyes.

Just then, she cried tearless sobs.

My face softened, then hardened. My jaw clenched as I saw her mind.

I was tense, frightened, angry and guilty.

I was tensed because I saw her falling.

I was frightened to see her dying.

I was angry that no one had to protect her.

I was guilty because it was my entire fault leaving her.

If I was human, I would've passed out.

"When will this happen?" I said in a manner of ventriloquism. I wasn't looking at her no more. Esme was crying tearless sobs and the others looked depressed, even Rosalie. All of them were thinking about Bella. My Bella.

"It's happening now, Edward. There are doctors, helpers, stretchers and_––_"

She couldn't continue, she was crying and sobbing too hard.

I fell and touched my forehead with my hand. I, too, was already crying.

Of all of the people, why should it be her? Should be Bella? My angel, my whole existence. My Bella is gone.

I saw the funeral, the years passing by without her. I saw Charlie, Renee and the others crying in her funeral.

I was off to Italy to face my death, to be with her.

"No Edward, don't do this!" Esme cried, grabbing my arm. I shook it away and turned to her.

"I can't live without her Esme, please understand that."

"I'll help you move on Edward! Don't go to Italy please! Think about us son, please!" she was sobbing too hard.

"No Esme!" I shouted and then she looked at me, her eyes pleading. "No Mom, it would be IMPOSSIBLE continuing my life without my existence. Impossible." I headed out to the door. I ran to get my Volvo to get the hell out of here and be with my Bella forever.


	10. BOOK II : SHUFFLE

**NOW WE START WITH:**

**BOOK II:**

**SHUFFLE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter I: Fiery**

**Mike's POV:**

The fire was bewildering. That bastard from the woods bit me. He was a lunatic. The fire was covering every inch of my body. Why must these pains come? Bella was still in a coma and I was getting on fire?

Why am I being punished?

I was screaming and thrashing.

That olive-skinned idiot bit my arm, like he wants my blood. Maybe that idiot is a cannibal with rabies? The rabies must've bought this pain.

It has been 8 months since Bella's accident. Even if that was a long time already, my love for her never left me. It was a miracle. She was in a coma after the accident. I don't want to remember that time. It stabbed me to death.

Uh, the pain! My heart was pumping rapidly, like a hummingbird's wing. The pain was going to cause my death!

_Death.. I wasn't ready for death. What would happen to Bella? Will I not see her _

_wake up? Will I not see her beautiful eyes once again? Will I be the first one to die? No, I can do this._

I didn't think of the pain even when it's impossible. I thought about Bella, opening her eyes once again and smiling just because she saw me by her side.

It fixed the pain emotionally, not physically.

Uh, the pain! It hurts! Every inch of my body was burning because of that freaking idiot, rabies freak and moron.

I can do this!

I left unconscious.

I opened my eyes and I still know exactly who I am. The pain was gone and I felt nothing. My sight was different, I can see everything. I was still in the exact same place where the attack was held. How long have I been sleeping?

One thing was on my mind right now: Bella.

I ran to the hospital and_––_

Wait, I ran? I never knew how I got here so fast. I'm now standing in front of the door. I ran? Whoa, that rabies has got to be something. I walked slowly to the information center and I realized that I wasn't breathing.

What the hell? Am I still alive? I've got to make sure.

"Um, ma'am?" I said to that lady with thick glasses.

"Yes, sir wah!" She screamed. I looked around me and saw nothing. Maybe I was dead.

"Um, what?" I tried again; maybe she was just surprised to notice that someone talked to her.

"Um," she gulped. "Your eyes_–_your eyes, well.. It's red." She said and swallowed heavily again. I can hear her heart pumping rapidly.

Shit! What's happening to me? I'm running supersonic, I don't breathe, my eyes are red and now I can hear their hearts?

The lady can see that I was confused also so she handed me a mirror. I took it and looked at myself.

I dropped the mirror, smashing it to hundreds of pieces on the floor.

Who the freaking am I?

The person I saw in the mirror was not me.

He was handsome, pale and perfect. Yes, he's still blond, red eyes and perfect

features. Who the hell is that? The hell!

I looked around while breathing heavily, it didn't feel right.

Instead I told that lady "Sorry. Um, I'll just freaking replace that. I, um, well it's contacts you know and freaking hell just take me to room 918!" I shouted at the information lady. She fixed her glasses and typed on her computer, she got on the phone.

"Um, 918. Someone named_–_" she turned to me.

"Mike Newton," I said.

"Mike Newton is going there, are you available?"

"Uh-huh, I'll send him up, thanks." She placed the phone back and signaled me to proceed.

I half-ran to the room and opened Charlie.

He was sitting beside Bella in her bed; Bella was still unconscious.

"Mike_– _freaking hell! What? Did you get contacts or something?" Charlie shouted as he placed his hand on his mouth.

"Um, yeah, sure. It was you know, and I liked it so maybe it was um," I said and closed our conversation. Charlie just stared at me.

"Did you take drugs now, son? I wouldn't mind if you tell it to me. I know what you're experiencing now." He told me, his voice was calm.

"Uh, no. It was, um.. It's just that weird powders you know? The one you put in your face and it made me look whiter and you know.. It was terrible.." I said.

"Oh, maybe that was.. No, Bella tried that one.. Hmm.. what could it be?" he said deep in thought.

I stared at Bella. She looked beautiful as ever. My heart was_––_

Wait, I placed my hand on my chest.

No freaking way! What is freaking happening to me? Am I dead?

Oh no, this was bad. This is very bad. And_––_

No, the rabies is poisoning my body already! I should've died!

Okay, let's see..

a.] I don't breathe.

b.] I ran as fast as lightning

c.] I can hear heartbeats

d.] I can see objects that I didn't see last time

e.] I'm perfect

The scorch in my throat was painful. I don't know what the kind of pain this is, but it's so painful. I've got to get out of here.

After I 'ran' downstairs, I bumped into Charlie's old family friends, Billy and Jacob Black. What I noticed when I drew past them is that Jacob was wrinkling his nose and Billy was glaring at me. What did I do?

"Mike?" someone caught my shoulder.

I turned and saw Jacob. His expression was unreadable. I don't know what kind of look is that. It's either disgusted or angry.

"Oh no!" Jacob drew his hand back. His hand was hot, like he has a fever or something. It burned my skin.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Come son, let's go talk outside." Billy told me, rolling himself to me. Jacob was

still glaring and wrinkling his nose at the same time. I smelled myself quickly. I don't smell bad, I wonder what that boy smelled. Hmph, maybe he smelled himself and he smelled bad. He smelled like a dog to me.

My throat is burning as I inhaled. I don't know who I am.

"Come, son."

We left the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter II: New Self**

(**still in Mike's POV**)

We left the hospital and were headed to the forest. I don't know what the old man was thinking but I seriously doubt it would help me discover who Mike Newton really is.

"Mike, do you remember these past few weeks? What were you doing?"

"You mean everything?"

"Yes everything, don't miss anything."

"Well, last Monday, I was headed out to the store to buy some fresh fruits for Bella. I was with her the whole week. Charlie thought that I needed a break, so I left the hospital to buy some fruits there by the store. After that, I took a shortcut in the forest since I didn't bring a car with me because the store was near the hospital. As I was walking past the trees, I saw someone olive skinned and he was looking at me. I walked closer to ask for directions, but then he bit my arm. I don't know what came up on his mind, but I just said ouch and he released me, spitting my blood. I thought that my arm was chewed and left my body, but when I looked at it, it was still there, but there was blood all over. He wasn't there anymore, so I ran as I fast as I could. I left the bag with fruits there since I couldn't carry it anymore. Just then, I realized my arm was burning or rather, I was burning. I couldn't stand the pain; I fell down in the middle of the forest and screamed in pain. The last thing I knew is that I fell asleep and woke up in different shape. I saw those wicked flying particles which seemed like dust and I ran to the hospital like a supersonic dude. When I walked to the information center, I realized that I wasn't breathing so that freaked me out and thought maybe that I was dead. I talked to the woman in the information center and she was surprised by the color of my eyes. She handed me a mirror and I dropped it since what I saw there wasn't me. I mean, look at me! I'm a totally different person. My skin is pale; my features were, well, perfect and my eyes are amber. Now, my throat is burning! I don't know what's happening to me, but I think that maybe that stupid moron has rabies so maybe that caused this." I finally finished.

"Oh I see," was all he answered. His hand was on his chin.

"What do you mean 'Oh I see?' What's happening to me Billy?"

"Do you know the story of the cold ones, Mike?"

"Oh yeah, and that reminded me, the moment Jacob placed his hand on my shoulder.. It was different. His hand scorched on my skin. Was he having a fever?"

"No son, you're different. Do you now about the cold ones, Mike?"

"Never heard of it."

"You, Mike are now part of them."

"Me? Why? Who are they?"

"Yes, you. It's simple. You're a vampire, Mike. That man you saw in the woods was a vampire. He bit you and now the venom entered your body and turned you one. There are some general rules here, rules that are supposed to be explained and followed."

I was confused.

"I have a friend who would do the explaining,"

I still don't know what we're talking about.


	13. BONUS CHAP

**Night Of The Dead [bonus]**

**Edward's POV**

It has been eight It has been eight _whole _months since my angel's accident.

***Flashback***

"_No Esme!" I shouted and then she looked at me, her eyes pleading. "No Mom, it would be IMPOSSIBLE continuing my life without my existence. Impossible." I headed out to the door. I ran to get my Volvo to get the hell out of here and be with my Bella forever._

_It took a long trip to Italy. Instead of feeling scared that this was the end of my existence, I was enthusiastically excited to face death._

_I would be with Bella forever, without anyone to stop me._

_I stand here, waiting for the sun to shine. This would be the time. Ten seconds in counting._

_Ten. . . _

_Nine. . . _

_Eight. . . _

_I could see the sun rays rising from the east._

_Seven. . ._

_Six. . ._

_Five. . ._

_Five more seconds!_

_Four. . ._

_Three. . ._

_Two. . ._

_One!_

_I could feel the heat of the sun radiating through my stone cold body. It's good to shine where everyone could see me, but something was wrong. I can't hear screams and shrieks. I opened my eyes to the sudden bright light._

_I'm not in the clock tower._

_I'm inside the Volturi Court._

_"Ah, Edward. Long time no see, my friend." Aro greeted me with a warm smile. His face was white and transparent as ever. His skin was like rubber stretching just to form that smile. Overall, he looked like a nightmare._

_I can only stare and read his mind for a few seconds._

Edward will be part of us, now.

_I cringed at the sentence._

_Aro held out his hand for a handshake, but of course I didn't shake it. He was obviously doing it so he could read my mind, I wouldn't let him._

_"Unfriendly today, aren't we?" He raised one of his faded eyebrows._

_"Why am I here? I'm supposed to commit suicide."_

_Aro laughed his musical, yet nightmarish laugh._

_"Oh son, I guess it's not possible."_

_"What do you mean 'not possible'? I want to die right now!"_

_"Ah, Jane? Help?"_

_That's when it hit me. Horrible Jane tortured me to death. It was good. Let the pain come, let me die. Then she stopped immediately._

_"He seemed to be enjoying it, Master" Jane looked confused._

_"Ha ha. Yes, of course. Little Edward wants to die because of human love."_

_The court room burst into frantic laughter._

_"A love for a human girl, is that it?" Marcus stepped forward, arms crossed._

_"She's not any girl, her name is Bella." I corrected them._

_"Hah! The human girl has a name!" Marcus said sarcastically. _

_"Aww, vampire and prey? How unexpected." Jane said in her baby voice._

_"Both of you shush! We are not here to mock Edward." Aro said, voice full of _

_authority._

_"Yes, Master." The two obeyed._

_"Edward, we have noticed that there are some changes that occurred, especially when you are together with this . . . girl. _

_We are not saying that it's better off without her, but according to Authorization no. 1209: We mythical creatures are not allowed to a relationship among humans. I know that this law had been abolished, but it was clearly stated that our kinds are to not fall in love with humans."_

_"What is your point, exactly?" I questioned, irritated._

_"My point is, if you can be the _authority _among our kinds, you could deal with all _

_the rules that get in your way."_

_"You mean, Aro, that I should join the Volturi for better life?"_

_"Not exactly," he stepped forward to place his hands on my shoulders, I shook it away._

_"Just look, Edward. We're going to be the most powerful authority and you could protect Bella anytime you want."_

_He was trying to lure me._

_"No, I do not want to join you." I answered simply._

_"Then, it's you choice, son. Have it your way. You're here because I'm proud to tell you that you will not commit suicide because I think without your silly human wit, or Bella, as you call her," Marcus and Jane coughed to hide their laugh._

_"You will move on without her, if you try committing suicide again, feel free. We will just send you back here. Everyone of our kind will be warned not to kill you, because if they did, their punishment is worse."_

_I couldn't help but stare at him, it was unfair._

_It was an order._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter III: Vampire**

After four months of practice, I finally succeeded. I practiced all that is needed to be practiced and studied all that there is need to be studied. I drink animal blood instead of a human, and I kept my identity a secret.

It has been a year since Bella's in a coma. According to the doctor, she will wake up approximately in a week or so, but I believe that she will wake up_ earlier _than that.

I've been desensitized by her floral smell. I rehearsed this by being with her every single day, letting my self to not be tempted killing her. My feelings for her helped me get used to her. I love her so much; never would I replace her even in the finest of gold.

I am a vampire, a mythical creature known to exist in certain storybooks. Here in Forks, fantasy becomes reality, like me. Billy and the other Quilete leaders taught me everything I needed to know about vampires and well, werewolves like themselves. They explained to me why vampires and werewolves are enemies for almost a thousand years or so, but they helped me all throughout since my transformation seemed to be an _accident._

My mother and father, Mr. and Mrs. Erika Newton, thought that I was taking some medical drug to make me look like what I am now: pale, honey blond hair and well, as they used to describe it: perfect. My eyes changed for a color of light butterscotch which turns into coal black whenever I'm thirsty. I used to hunt down elks from Mt. Rainier to the south. I don't want to be a monster for Bella.

The relationship I have with the werewolves are bearable. They accepted me for who I am. Sam and the pack hanged out with me often but sometimes, they're off to find some more trouble. Jacob Black, Billy's son, surely had a problem with me. Almost like he doesn't trust me like his other werewolf brothers do. Paul too, he and Jacob are staying far away from me. Billy didn't understand it either, after all the times he explained it to Jacob. I was an exception to the treaty and they welcome me in the reservation.

Charlie and I have been hospitalizing Bella. We are the only ones who stay with her for the rest of the day, neither of us leaving In case we get hungry or thirsty. Charlie doesn't know that I'm a vampire but he doesn't mind having me there. I could see it in his face the pain brought by Bella; he misses her as much as I _miss _her. She has a major crack in her skull, maybe waking up with a loss of memory that would only take for a week or earlier because her brain needed to take a rest before it gets to its normal state.

Bella and I will have high school together after her break. We will still attend Forks High School, but we skipped sophomore year but going back as seniors. Charlie doesn't want Bella to miss any educational life as well.

I was not the person I was used to be, but the memory is still here. I could still feel the wave of emotions and the string that made me attached to Bella.

"Mr. Swan?" the doctor called Charlie, but apparently, he was taking his nap.

"Yes Doc? I'll take his place for a while. What's up?" I asked casually, standing up from Bella's side.

"Ms. Swan will wake up in about an hour or so, just to inform you. She will be having a loss of memory for a week and she will not react to any changes. She will simply open her eyes and do nothing. Please understand that and explain it to his father when he wakes up."

"Yeah, get it. Will she be alright?"

"Of course, she will have some difficulties adjusting to her surroundings but with a little help, she will be fine."

"Oh, okay. I'll tell Chief Swan."

The doctor took a look in Bella's machineries and hurried outside, peeking first before staying away. The doctor _loved _Bella since he'd been taking care of her for a year now. He grew more attached to her.

I shoved Charlie's shoulder gently and whispered in his ear.

"Charlie, prepare. Bella will wake up in a few hours."

Charlie groaned and yawned. After he was in his head already, he gasped and panicked.

"My baby's going to wake up?! When?" He got up from his chair and stared at me wide eyed.

"Relax, Charlie. She'll wake up in an hour or so. She will have a loss of memory for a week and she'll not react to changes around her. The doctor said that she will just open her eyes and look around. She might need some help adjusting to things. I'll help you at home." I said, patting his shoulder.

"Oh, call her friends and tell them to hurry to the hospital."

"That might be a bad idea. She doesn't remember any of them."

"But. . . they've been waiting for Bella for a long time now, Mike."

"Alright, alright. I'll call Angela and Ben only."

"Yep, 'atta boy. I'll stay right here with Bella."

I reached the phone and dialed their numbers. They told me that they'll come and arriving at the hospital in half an hour. Let me _not _mention of Angela's squealing when I told her the good news, Ben was quite excited as well.

I opened the door to Bella's room and saw that Charlie was holding her hand and Bella was wide awake. She was just staring at Charlie.

"Bella!" I yelled, it was so nice to see her.

I ran by her side and saw her chocolate brow pools once again. I drowned with just that. Her face was still the same lovely as ever. Her scent was floral and mouthwatering, but I was desensitized so I wasn't tempted to kill her.

I reached her left hand and kissed the back of her hand gently, aware that she's so delicate for a vampire like myself.

She was so silent and her eyes kept wandering around the room.

My Bella is awake, she'll be here with me.

"We're he-" Angela opened the door and stared at Bella for a second.

"OMG, Bella! You're awake!" she squealed and Ben followed her eyes.

"Bella!" he ran across the room looking at Bella.

My angel just stared at us like she was still unaware that she's awoken.

I saw Angela's smile faded and her face turned into confusion. I almost burst into laughter but when I looked at Bella again, I forgot about Angela and focused myself on her face. My life was pulled into gravity into Bella's force. It was magnificent, like she'd been controlling my every move. Her eyes were still the same warm brown that I loved for almost my lifetime. If I was still human, one look at her will take my breath away as always.

"Why isn't she talking?" I heard Angela whispering to Ben.

"I don't know, maybe she's too happy to see us so she's too shocked." Ben replied softly.

I looked at Charlie and he was crying while smiling. If I was Charlie, I must've done the same, looking at your daughter waking up for almost a year.

The doctor is coming.

"Is she awake?" the doctor peeked from the door.

I nodded at him. The doctor's face lit up, he probably missed Bella like us.

"Bella, dear, are you okay?" the doctor said softly while caressing Bella's forehead.

"Who-who-who. . ." Bella said, her voice trembling.

I couldn't help but answer.

"Honey, everything's fine. Don't worry, we're not enemies. Calm down." I said while kissing the back of her hand. I could hear her heart flopping rapidly in her chest. She looked at me like I was a lunatic.

"Bella, you're awake!" Charlie exploded, his eyes bursting from tears.

"Who. . . ?" She said weakly. She ran her gaze everywhere, looking at the room and the faced that surrounded her. She was unable to speak.

"Bella, my name is Doctor Rufus Gerandy. Don't worry, my dear. Everything's fine. You'll be fine." He said to Bella then turned to Charlie. "I'll leave it to you guys here." Charlie nodded in response.

Bella sat up and I helped her lay her back against the rills of her bed. She lay on hand on her face and sighed. Looking at her confused made my heart twist. I just can't wait for the moment to finally kiss her warm lips and of course, I wanted her to remember me.

"Bella, sweetheart, I know you're confused right now but we're your family. I'm Charlie. I'm your father." Charlie said while sobbing. He kissed Bella's forehead which caught me by surprise when she didn't back away. Instead, she smiled.

"Of course, I know you Dad." Bella cried.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter IV: Back**

"Bella?" we all cried in unison.

"I've missed all of you!" she cried as the tears from her eyes fell down on the bed.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Ben shouted, his voice ragged and rough. Bella caught us by surprise. Dr. Gerandy told us that she'll be having amnesia for a weak to let her brain rest. Bella, my Bella. The 5-minute amnesia was worth the wait.

The rest of the events passed quickly. The Dr. said that there might be some problem regarding the effects of the drug used, or maybe Bella's mind was extremely strong that her brain didn't accept the drug. Just what I thought: she's always been extraordinary. Her memory was proven when she said our names one by one. As her eyes flickered in my direction, I was stunned.

"And you, Mike." She said while grinning.

"Bella," I inhaled her sweet scent as I hugged her closely, letting her head rest on my chest. She shivered.

"Wait-" she pulled away and stared at my face, I knew what she was thinking about.

"No!" she screamed. I was staring at her, stunned again by her reaction. She backed away from me, letting her palms rest on Charlie's tummy.

"No, no, Bella. I'll explain everything to you later. Please, Bella. Listen to me." I touched her arms and she didn't pull away. Instead, she moved closer, hugging me again. I realized that she was weaker than usual.

"What happened to you?" she whispered. I could hear the terror and panic in her voice. I, too, was frightened.

Everyone here-Charlie, Angela, Ben-knew that I looked like this due to some certain medicine that I took. Though Charlie thought I was taking drugs due to the depression I felt when Bella's in a coma while the others thought that I want to whiten my skin even more so I took those weird drugs that cause you to shine. I was frightened every time that subject comes, they would look at me suspiciously. Especially the time when I first attended school. I attended school for just a week because Charlie insisted on keeping up with my studies. 1 week was all it did to convince him that Bella needed me. And now, I have to explain everything with Bella; though I practically know that she will understand sine her _ex-boyfriend _also was a vampire like me.

"I'll explain everything soon, alright Honey?" I whispered softly in her hear, kissing her cheek and lips afterwards. Her lips were just the same, the same warm and sweet feeling. It raised electric shocks on my lips then spreading to all parts of my body afterwards.

"Alright." She sighed as I kissed her lips once more.

"I love you," I breathed against her skin.

"You too, so much." She added and threw her arms around my neck. I stood up, and noticed everyone was staring at Bella.

"Bella, I've missed you." Angela came forward and tears were suddenly streaming down her eyes.

"_We _missed you," Ben corrected.

"Aww! Give me a hug!" Bella said while grinning.

Of course, I know Bella. She wanted to feel strong for her friends. She was being the same old Bella I love. She closed her eyes as she hugged both Angela and Ben. She was looking better, all smiles and grins that I fall deeper and deeper. Her cheeks, lovely as ever turning bright pink every time someone mentioned how they missed her lingered the sweet, floral smell lingering on my nose but I was immune to it now.

We could start something new, something that doesn't include the sadness she always felt in the thought of _him _in the background. I would make every single day of her life happy, especially that she was bound to stay with me forever and forever and forever. I wouldn't let her go, now that she's awake and remembered every single detail of her life with me.

"Mike?" she called out, probably noticing the daydream I was having. She signaled her index finger for me to sit beside her.

"Yes, honey?" I sat beside her bed and threw my arm around her shoulder, comforting her. She held my hand and rested her head on my shoulder. She inhaled deeply.

"You smell so good," she chuckled.

"I know," I joined her sweet laughter shake the bed.

She kissed my cheeks gently and whispered, "I know you're secret. Just tell me the whole story soon, 'kay? I looooooooooove you." She said, prolonging the word 'love.' It made me happy that she feels enthusiastic. I tickled her and she screamed and laughed. "Stop it, Mike! You're . . .!" she trailed off when she couldn't stand laughing no more.

"I love you more," I laughed while I wrap my hands around her. She flung both of her hands around my neck and inhaled. I could stand being like this for eternity.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, but then Charlie cleared his throat and chuckled. "You kids could hug each other later, I need to fix everything right up." There was happiness in his eyes. He chokes with satisfaction every time he caught our embrace.

Bella pulled away and groaned. I kissed her cheek and she looked at me and sighed. Her eyes were very playful, teasing me with her eyelashes. "Behave," I said then I wrapped my hands on her waist.

"Sweetie, you'll be going out later. I'll arrange the things, you get ready alright?" Charlie said with Angela and Ben at both of his sides.

"I'll help you arrange, Charlie. I would gladly help." Angela told my Dad and then he smiled. Ben was holding Angela's hand.

"Oh well, thank you kids." Charlie looked too embarrassed.

I turned my face away and stared at Bella. She was looking forward, her hand around my waist. It's quite comforting you know, the warmth and the electricity sending shocks along my body.

We reached my Suburban, Bella climbed on the passenger door while Charlie and the others opened the trunk to pack the things then they entered the backseat.

"Where to?" I asked casually.

"How about you kids should stay in our house until dinner? Bella would like that." Charlie insisted, looking at us.

"Sure do!" Bella held up an 'ok' sign with her hand and made the words like music.

"Sure," Ang said, grinning in response.

We talked mostly about the events that occurred when Bella's still in the hospital. She was happy and sad at the same time. She said that it's too bad she'd missed all the actions in school. Apparently, Ben mentioned about the rebels against me and Bella in school, prattling about their celebration that she was in a coma. I cringed when I heard this then my nostrils flared. It was the only thing I hate about school, those who doesn't like Bella. Then, Angela mentioned that Tyler and Eric weren't involved in the celebration because they thought it was too mean for them to behave that way. I sighed and held Bella's hand. She twisted her hand in my fingers. Charlie was furious of course, he said that those damned little girls were better off in jail, but Bella said that it doesn't bother her that much. She's such an angel. The rest of the trip were spent with prattling about nonsense in school, Charlie played along though I was sure he was getting impatient. Until finally, we reached Bella's house.

I remembered when this house was always vacant since Charlie and I spent most of our time in the hospital and work- for Charlie, I left the business with my mother in charge. I stared at the house for a few seconds and then Bella suddenly lit the room. It was empty without Bella-just lifeless. But now she's here, and the ray of light touched the house for the first time again. She was a candle lighting the darkness. I can prove that because she lit _my_ life.

As soon as we reached the house, (I was driving my Suburban at a normal speed, though my feet were aching to hit the gas) Bella screamed and the other laughed, including me. She jumped up and down on her seat and I had to remind her several times that if she wanted to get into another accident, she would continue doing that. She glared at me and screamed like there was no tomorrow. Her laughter was louder than I expected when she ran to the porch. She sighed and closed her eyes then inhaled. She unlocked the door slowly putting tension in the air. She opened the door wider until it reached the wall and then she smiled a huge grin that would surely hurt her cheeks.

"I'm home," she cried, her tears flowing down her cheeks. She was still smiling as she sobbed. I put my arms around her shoulders as she cried against my chest. I kissed the top of her head so as Charlie. He stared at her for a long while, his eyes twinkled with delight.

"Welcome honey," Charlie said as he wrapped himself onto Bella's body. Bella pulled away and hugged Charlie back. Charlie's tears flowed while hugging Bella.


End file.
